<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pass Out by Ariquar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449411">Pass Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariquar/pseuds/Ariquar'>Ariquar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Metanoia [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Teldryn being mad about liking someone, drunk cuddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariquar/pseuds/Ariquar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn it, he thought. </p><p>I’m really in deep.</p><p>What a mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Altmer Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Metanoia [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pass Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted on my tes tumblr</p><p>https://tellydryn.tumblr.com/post/190340008956/teldryn-sero-more-drunk-than-hed-admit-on-cheap</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teldryn Sero, more drunk than he’d admit on cheap nord ale, dropped down into the chair beside the dragonborn’s bed where he was currently passed out. He watched him for several moments, the glass bottle in his hand reflecting the low light of the only lantern in the room. Lifting the bottle to his lips, he took a long drink before setting it aside on the bedside table, leaning back onto the backrest of the chair.</p><p>He stared at the altmer before him, watching the way his hair had fallen over his face, unruly and undone from its usual bun. Something in his chest fluttered.</p><p>Not that he’d admit that.</p><p>Teldryn frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, sinking further into the rough fabric of the chair’s seat. His legs stretched out in front of him, making him look all the more like a child pouting at his parents. He pursed his lips, trying to keep the thoughts out of his head, but —</p><p>“Damn it.” Teldryn said, running a hand over his hair. “Damn it all, damn you.”</p><p>He stood, slowly, his hands clenched into fists. He wobbled on his feet.</p><p>“Gods damned, handsome piece of shit,” Teldryn continued to swear, unbuckling his boots and tossing them aside. Already in his underclothes after taking his armor off earlier, he crawled up onto the uncomfortable bed frame, sliding himself between Ariquar and the wall, muttering to himself.</p><p>There wasn’t much room. He should have expected that. Stupid nords and their stupid, tiny inns and tinier beds —</p><p>Grumpily, he threw his arm over Ariquar’s waist and pulled him closer, shutting his eyes as he attempted to let sleep take over so he could avoid the situation entirely.</p><p>It almost worked.</p><p>Ariquar’s hand grabbed at his.</p><p>He kept his eyes shut, hiding his face against the back of Ariquar’s neck.</p><p>Their fingers threaded together. </p><p>Teldryn squeezed his hand, tucked over Ariquar’s chest.</p><p><em>Damn it, </em>he thought. </p><p>
  <em>I’m really in deep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What a mistake.</em>
</p><p>Except…</p><p>It wasn’t a mistake. </p><p>Not that he’d admit that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>